


final goodbyes

by saiharacore



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiharacore/pseuds/saiharacore
Summary: kokichi gives shuichi an unsolicited gift, leading the detective to wonder what the other is planning. he soon finds out.a short saiouma angst fic.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	final goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic here and also my first time really writing a saiouma fic in general, so please be nice!

"take this, shumai! you know, as a gift? you seem to have given me so many gifts but i've never given you any in return, so... here!" kokichi thrust his scarf into the detective's hands without even waiting for him to respond, the same wide smile on his face as always. 

"y-your scarf? kokichi, is something wrong? i thought this was your most prized possession or something?" shuichi bit his lip anxiously, holding the scarf in his hands and eyeing it for a moment before glancing back up at the supreme leader. 

kokichi shook his head in response, his matted hair bobbing around his face as he did. "nope! you're my most prized possession!" a giggle erupted from his lips and he tilted his head. "or was that just a lie?" 

shuichi cleared his throat, pulling his hat down a little to hide the obvious blush already dusting his face from the other's words. "kokichi, you seem- different... is something wrong?" 

"don't be silly, my beloved saihara-chan! everything is okay, as always! i would tell you if it wasn't, wouldn't i?" as the purple-haired boy spoke, he tilted his head questioningly, as if to somehow emphasize his words. 

but shuichi still knew that he was bound to be lying. after knowing him for so long, he had begun to pick up on the small signs and indications; for example, the way kokichi would sometimes play with his hair or mess with his hands while telling a lie. or sometimes, shuichi could even just tell from the look in the shorter boy's eyes that he wasn't telling the truth. 

"no, something's wrong-" shuichi only bit his lip harder, his grip subconsciously tightening on the checkered scarf in his hands, his anxiety becoming evident. 

"hush, my beloved! everything's okay!" the shorter boy chirped, bouncing on the spot a couple of times as if trying to further prove that he really was alright and that nothing was wrong. 

shuichi only sighed in response, he knew that he wouldn't get any kind of truths out of kokichi so he just took a deep breath and nodded. "okay, if you say so. but we're going to talk about this later, alright? you may be good at lying but i can tell that right now you're lying to me." 

kokichi nodded vigorously, the same smile lingering on his face as if it had been simply painted on; perhaps it had. "okay! cya, shumai!" and just like that, the ultimate supreme leader skipped away happily before the other had chance to say anything else. 

shuichi never got to say his final goodbye.


End file.
